


Immortals

by star_lili



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, Sexual Tension, end of anime, just a bunch of drabbles or oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will be Immortals -- You and I -- forever together in this vast universe, no matter what we are or what form we take, as long as I'm by your side.</p><p>A bunch of drabbles and oneshots that mainly focuses on the last six months of Rosette and Chrono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So long As You Are Here. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to start some fanfiction for Chrono Crusade for a long time now and one of my first ideas was the last six months of our main characters -- Rosette and Chrono -- who have such a wonderful relationship and I love how that they are better together than alone at all. I've read Maiden of the Moon's little drabbles of their last moments together and it was very beautiful and so them. 
> 
> This all takes place after the anime and this will probably have more fluff than anything. Hopefully it catches your interest.

The dust of the old building spread itself into the air as life once again chose to dwell in it. Their footsteps pittered and pattered across the wooden, moldy floors, slowly taking their time to see what lay in the bedrooms and what lay in the kitchen and what sort of bath they would have.

It didn't mean that they minded what kind of home they would live in, just that they were together and they tried to imagine themselves being comfortable in here despite the mess and the old, rugged carpets and mats that laid there in disarray.

She sighed, taking in the country air that went through the windows and basked in the warm sunlight, cheeks aglow when she realized that she was really going to live here secluded from the world with her best friend. And he stared after her, drinking in the sight of how the sun glowed over her golden hair, making her appear as if she had a halo surrounding her and when she looked back at him, her eyes hungrily took in the light, making the blue in her eyes seem crystallized in an odd but very delectable way so he sucked in air, finding it hard to breath.

Noticing how her friend held his breath, she wondered at his gaze, which was so intense in those crimson eyes that glowed in the darkness from the light in the sun. She blushed at the strength of his stare and quickly looked the other way.

"I like this place." he spoke suddenly, causing her to once again to look at him questioningly.

"Why?" she inquired, an eyebrow raised when he smiled brightly. He smiled more often now than ever and she was feeling pleased that only he shared this sort of smile with her.

"I don't really have a reason." he murmured "Just that it's. . ." he blushed.

 **  
**"It's lovely." she finished, moving towards him and, albeit turning red with happiness and embarrassment, she pecked him softly at the corner of his mouth.


	2. Enough For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There just isn't enough for each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably more fluff than anything and I was sort of nervous to add this, but oh well, this scenario could happen. . . possibly. I probably pushed it a little too far.

"There!" Rosette sighed, glad that their accumulated hay was over. She frowned however when she noticed something amiss however; and she looked over at her partner to see him in slight thought.

"It's not enough." Chrono uttered silently. He looked over at her with a forlorn expression.

"Hmmm. . . but there's no more to gather from the barn out back. Not to mention that my back hurts. Ha ha." she nervously chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Look. If we separated this bundle in two--"

"It still wouldn't be enough. . ."

"Unless we sleep together." Rosette chose to say until she realized what she sounded like and put a hand over her face in embarrassment. "NOT LIKE THAT!" she protested but she heard him chuckle and she hesitantly let her hand go limp at her side.

"I know what you meant, Rosette." he chuckled, but his cheeks were still pink from amusement and the thoughts that crept in his mind about the girl right beside him. "I -- uh -- I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I don't mind sleeping next to you, Chrono. We've done this plenty of times. Although we . . . I mean although I was younger."

"Exactly. . . it's different now. Not only because you are older but. . ." Chrono then stayed silent, his cheeks honing a bright blush too nervous to speak out his mind.

"Ooh? Because of what, Chrono?" Rosette teased, putting her hands on her hips. All she got in response was a unamused look and a brighter blush, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I mean it's not like we're attracted to each other, right?" she said, smirking. Chrono -- instead of being baited by her obviousness -- simply crossed his arms and smiled sweetly, though Rosette knew that something was behind this certain smile.

"Nope, not at all. And I know for certain that you don't have feelings for me like that." His smile brightened at these words. Rosette was now confused on which feelings he was referring to at the moment. The word was said so vaguely and she certainly wasn't going to admit that she had sometimes thought about some hot scenarios between her and Chrono, which was still frightening. And the other feeling she knew to be love and utter devotion towards each other that caused her to have butterflies when she knew they would never leave each others side no matter what.

"W-what sort of f-feelings?" she asked nervously. She was startled when he came closer to her and then caressed her fingers a little before intertwining their hands in an affectionate hold that always gave her heart a little jolt and her stomach flip.

"Like when I hold your hand, your cheeks don't flush, nor does your heart pound faster." She could say the same about him, his cheeks also having a red color, but her tongue was tied.

"Chrono." She whispered and she probably didn't know how she said it or the breath she let escape when she did, but Chrono did and he felt a tingle in his lower stomach and back, his heart in a frenzy.

"Rosette. I don't mind sharing a bed with you, but I don't want you to feel like you need to share with me because there only enough hay for this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He went to pull back, but Rosette pulled him closer to embrace him, putting her face in his neck. "Rosette?"

"I don't mind sharing with you either. And I want us to be together. . . even when we are asleep. I. . . I don't want to be away from you ever again, Chrono." she whispered shyly, pressing her face into his neck, trying to hide her embarrassment. Chrono tried to look at her but he realized she wasn't going to allow him that. He embraced her instead and awkwardly put his head on her shoulder, wishing slightly that he was in his adult form to have his head atop of hers.

It was silent for a few moments and Rosette felt the moment getting awkward the longer they embraced so she decided to have fun a little. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she did. Chrono let out a yelp, backing away from her with an incredulous look, looking lost, his hand on his neck. Rosette just smiled and licked her lips.

"Did you -- did you bite me? Rosette?!"

"It's fine, it's fine." she laughed, grabbing at the blankets and fixing the bed. The blanket they had taken from a rundown motel so it had one or two holes and it was very thin. They would have to sleep really close to each other and she knew she wouldn't mind.

"But it's going to leave a mark. You did it quite hard." he mumbled.

"No one is going to see it besides me anyway." she said, patting down on the makeshift bed and plopped herself on it. She grunted at the roughness and sat up a little to escape it. "You don't mind, right?"

"Well, no I don't. . . I guess, but don't make it into a habit either. Especially not this hard." Chrono said with a blush. Rosette giggled.

"Not that. I meant the way I made the bed. Although I promise not to bite that hard next time. . . how bout a nibble?" she asked playfully and Chrono simply puffed out his cheeks, his face even more redder than before and threw one of the stolen pillows from the motel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcomed and needed


End file.
